


Enigma of Gregory Goyle

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Pansy reflects on the enigma that is Gregory Goyle





	Enigma of Gregory Goyle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Pansy Parkinson looked around discretely before opening the hidden door. She walked inside, a smile crossing her pretty face as she saw him waiting for her. Without words, she walked to him, her mouth meeting his in a feverish kiss. His large hands moved over her petite form, removing her clothes with ease. He had practice, after all. They had been shagging since fifth year. No one knew, of course. People tended to dismiss Gregory Goyle without hesitation, believing that his large figure meant he was stupid and clumsy. He was actually anything but brainless and he moved with a grace that, though different than Draco or Blaise, was still elegant.

She had first become fascinated with him during fourth year, when she happened to catch him reading a book that the stupid Mudblood Granger would probably consider weekend fun. Pansy honestly hadn't known that he could read, much less would choose to read such text for enjoyment. That had begun her study of the enigma of Greg Goyle. She had lost interest in Draco, with his cocky arrogance and need to do whatever Daddy said without any thought to what he wanted, focusing her attention on Greg. She had flirted and simpered and seduced, all the tricks that she had been taught would entice a man. He had merely arched a brow, smiled slightly, and then walked away.

Pansy was persistent, though, and she never gave up when she wanted something. So she had continued to watch him, follow him, make her interest known. During fifth year, she had been performing patrols as any good prefect should when a hand had grabbed her arm, pulled her into a secluded alcove, and he's kissed her. It had been the best kiss she had ever had, adding to the mystery surrounding him. She had given him her virginity, something she had always imagined saving for Draco, two weeks later. They had been together ever since, though they kept their relationship a secret. He enjoyed his image as an idiotic moron who followed Draco without hesitation, using that façade to his advantage, to hide his true nature.

The brunette witch moaned as Greg kneeled in front of her, his tongue lapping at her juices, her hands tangling in his thick brown hair. She did not object when his hands moved behind her knees, indicating that he wanted her to lay down. He rarely spoke to anyone but her, his voice gravelly and deep when he used it. Pansy laid down, spreading her legs for him, her eyes moving over his large form, lingering on the erection jutting from between his thighs. Greg crawled towards her, his lips curving into a loving but wicked smile as he moved between her legs. He entered her slowly, always careful to give her time to adjust to his size. Once he was buried within her, he began to move, his lips catching hers as they fucked.

This was their last night. The last night their relationship would be a secret. The last night their worlds would be as they had been the last eighteen years. Tomorrow was the Leaving Feast, graduation, their dismissal from Hogwarst. Tomorrow was the day that she and Greg were going to be married before seeking out Dumbledore and swearing their allegiance to his side against Voldemort.

It was scary and frightening to the Slytherin that was often called a Pureblood Princess, but Greg had caused her to see the light, to see how horrid Voldemort was and how evil their parents truly were. Blaise and Draco were joining them, the four Slytherins along with Millie and Vince planning to seek Dumbeldore's council as soon as graduation was complete. Draco and Blaise were not surprising, seeing as they were both shagging that Mudblood Granger, but Vince and Millie had also proven themselves smarter than she had thought, knowing that, despite what their parents always said, Voldemort was wrong.

All the thoughts fled from Pansy's mind as Greg kissed her, his hands moving to caress her breasts, her legs wrapping around his waist as she arched up to meet his thrusts. They came together, her whimpering and him grunting as their orgasms swept over their nude forms. They laid together until it was time to sneak back to the dorms. With a sigh, she stood up and began to dress. His hands covered hers as she buttoned her robe. Pansy looked into his eyes, a smile crossing her lips, whispering, "Tomorrow."

Greg smiled as he brushed his lips against her, echoing her words, "Tomorrow."


End file.
